


I Remember

by Spider_Man_Mando



Series: The Next Thing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Sibling Bonding, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Man_Mando/pseuds/Spider_Man_Mando
Summary: Post FFHPeter remembers many things. A lot of times though, he wishes he could forget.Sometimes he does.Morgan remembers the stories her father told her about Peter.She wishes Peter remembered too.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (MCU) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Next Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fic! A little Ironfam with some Morgan and Peter sibling bonding. If you didn't read the summary, this is post far from home. I hope this is okay?

“And Iron Angel flies in and blasts the baddies away!” 

“Ahh, the Iron Trio has bested me,” Peter fell back on the mound of Morgan’s stuffed toys and pillows behind him, clutching his chest, “You haven’t seen the last of me. I will have my revenge!” He dramatically shaked his fist at the sky, Morgan giggling.

Morgan contained her giggles and held the Iron Man, Rescue and her own suit replica dolls up, “You’ll never beat the Iron Trio!” 

“Maybe not, but I can beat the Iron Angel in a tickle fight!” Peter laughed as he lunged for Morgan, relentlessly tickling her side. Morgan squealed and writhed on the floor, “Peter!” 

They heard a chuckle from the doorway, and they both looked up, gasping from laughing so much, “I’m glad you’re having fun, but dinner's ready.” Tony grinned at his kids; he was glad Morgan had distracted Peter from stressing about the pending decision on the charges that had been laid against him.

“Yay!” Morgan jumped off the floor and into her father’s waiting arms. Tony let out a small oof when she landed, his vibranium arm taking most of the impact. He held Morgan in his arms, and smiled at Peter, ”Come on kid.” Peter smiled, but the closer they got to the kitchen, it began to droop. Tony felt his concern grow and hoped Peter wasn’t shutting himself off again, over thinking everything.

May looked up from where she was setting the table as they trodded down the stairs. “Sounds like you were having fun.”

Morgan giggled in her dad’s arms, patting his arm to be let down, “Yeah! Petey and I were playing heroes versus villains, and I won! And he started a tickle fight!”

“Did he?” May smiled at her nephew as he came down behind Tony and Morgan, but it dimmed as she saw him begin to close in on himself again. Morgan hopped onto her dining chair and continued to excitedly chatter about the fun her and Peter were having, not noticing the looks her brother was getting from their aunt and father.

They were about to ask him if he was ok, when Pepper walked into the room, holding dinner. “So I may have gotten a little carried away trying to distract myself, so I made dessert as well,” Pepper said as she placed the spaghetti on the table. Peter, glad for the distraction, sat down and began to spoon the spaghetti into his bowl, ignoring the glances he was getting shot, “Thanks Pepper.” The adults sat down and silently began to eat, while Morgan attempted to fill the silence with the adventures she and Peter had that day, until a phone ring sounded from Pepper. Morgan quieted, and everyone glanced warily at Pepper. She took her phone out and eyed her family as she placed it on the table with speaker on.

“Happy, you’re on speaker.”

“Ok. I have good news. The international charges against Peter are being dropped.”  
Everyone sighed in relief.

“Oh thank goodness. What’s it like in the city Happy?”

“It’s crazy. There’re people everywhere with signs and dressed as Spider-Man to show their support. You could hear cheers for blocks when the news came through that the charges were dropped.”

“Lots of people did that?” Peter asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Happy was silent for a second, “Yeah kid.” 

Peter stood up abruptly, “I gotta go.”

“Pete...” Tony stood up to, taking a step to follow Peter who was already running up the stairs. May grabbed his arm, shaking her head, “He’s overwhelmed Tony. Let him be for a little.”

“I’ll go,” Morgan hopped off her chair, taking off upstairs. “Morgan!” Pepper called to her daughter. Happy sighed over the phone, “Maybe she’ll get Peter to calm down. You know he’s still sensitive about everything and how he may have disappointed everyone. You know he can’t turn her away.”

The three adults sighed, “You’re right Happy,” Pepper grabbed her phone, “Keep us updated if anything major happens.”

“Will do Pepper.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Morgan hurried up the stairs to her brother’s room. Opening the door, she peeped in, “Petey?” Peter glanced up in surprise, rubbing a hand over his eyes, “Morgan? What are you doing up here?”

Morgan took that as an invitation into the room, sitting beside him on the floor, “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Peter’s lips upturned slightly; he was touched that she had come to check on him. He sniffled a little, and looked at her, “Honestly, I’m not really okay at the moment. A lot of people look up to me as the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man, and I don’t know whether I can live up to their expectations. I don’t know whether they’ll accept me, even if I’ve been cleared over the European attacks,” Peter put his head on his knees, “I don’t even know whether I can be Spider-Man anymore, because everyone knows,” his voice cracked, “everyone knows who I am. Everything’s changed.” 

Morgan leant into Peter’s side, hugging him, "When you were gone, Daddy used to tell me about your adventures.” Peter looked up in surprise. After the final battle and Tony's recovery, he and Tony only had enough time to reconnect and re-establish their bond before Peter had been swept up by school and Tony by his recovery. He’d realised that Tony had mentioned him to Morgan when she’d recognised him when they met. But he didn’t realise just how much Tony had missed him; enough to tell her stories.

Morgan continued, “He said you faced some mean people and experienced a lot of bad things. He said that no matter what, you got up, because you’re Spider-Man. Peter Parker. My brother.” Peter sometimes forgot just how intelligent Morgan could be. Moments like this reminded him, her gaze holding knowledge beyond her years. She placed her hand over his heart, “You faced them and refused to have them take you down. Now, I know you can do it again. The stupid fishbowl won’t be what keeps you down." Morgan moved her hand back to her side, “So, what are you going to do Peter?”

Peter looked at Morgan, tears running down his face and thankful for the sister he never knew he needed. "I'm gonna get up."

Morgan smiled, "I know you can."

Peter knew what he wanted to do now. His resolve set, he smiled through the tears.

Tomorrow would come, and he would lift his hand toward the sky, and rise with the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it through my fic! I must be doing something right? Right? This is version number I don't know, but I wanted to post this so here I am. 
> 
> Please let me know how I'm doing. I want to improve. Constructive criticism appreciated!
> 
> I have a basic idea for another chapter if this one is received well. Possibly a series.  
> I have ideas for this universe that I want to explore. I'm planning on bringing in a version of the young avengers. The team would have Peter as leader with the rest of the team consisting of MJ as Black Widow's protege (yes she lives in this universe), Ned, Shuri, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Kate Bishop, Lila amd Cooper Barton. The details of the team would be explored in the future. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts you want me to do, put them in the comments. I can't promise I'll do them, but the possibility is there. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note if you've made it this far. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
